


Touch It. Feel It. Love It.

by PancakeCacti



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeCacti/pseuds/PancakeCacti
Summary: Some people get really uncomfortable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raina/gifts), [abigail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail/gifts), [and Sophia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+Sophia).



So like everyone is in nyc and nobody gives two shits. The world is essentially ending, and everyone was like hey let's do the sex. Bucky and Steve just leave the room, Natasha was doing the dishes, and Wanda was definetly "cooking paprikash def not trying to get out of this tower now". Schifity five dollar pizza and chill was the plan, distract everyone from the task at hand was not. That task being the sex - not saving the world or anything, that's for losers. Clint is like nooooooooooooo boiiiissisiisisisiisisisiisisiiiisisi I have a life. Spiderman is like hi everyone and then he's like bye everyone. Tony is just sitting in the common area by himself, depressed that he had to eat all schifity five pieces of pizza by himself, contemplating why nobody loved him and why aunt may wouldn't go on a date with him and tell him his face was pretty. 

More to come, Abigail.


	2. Existential tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tacos, tony's face, and something else that is clever.

Whilst tony is sitting on the couch, Wanda is trying to cook her way out of the house..."I'll just use a cheese grater to open the door," and " Use a ladle to remove the hinges." Nat just watches from afar, wondering how much of the paprikash seasoning was snorted on accident by Wanda that afternoon. Bucky and Steve are just being buds, playing webkinz, feeding their pets and trying to cheat the system of cash cow and wheel of wowowowowowwwwwwww. Clint is practicing his birdcalling skills and checking out Nat, cause what mofo doesn't think she's hot amiright?!?!? A casual whistle slips from his mouth "WHOOPPPPPPPPSSSSS". [I DON'T CONDONE CATCALLING YOU SJWs FROM THE TUMBLR]


	3. Carol of ¿The Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Litmas? More like this is a good Christian town take back your sinful words right now.

Wandaaaa: What is a meme?

$teve: I'm not so sure...

Tony: Why is this a convo?

MerryClintmas: Allow me to introduce you to the world's favorite pastime since vine and iFunny.

$teve: what's a vine?!?!?!

MerryClintmas: Don't mind it now. It's time for the memess 

MerryClintmas: Why don't we all stop looking at our phones in the same room.

* Everyone looks up from their phones, and sees everyone else*

Ohhhhhh hi guys says Steve, excited to learn about what a me me is. Tony just leaves the room, left to wonder what a meme is. [He's just gonna ask Jarvis later like who are we kidding.]  
After tony is gone, Clint is like "it's is one of the best things to place your eyes upon. It has saved me from a many holiday parties and birthdays. It will save you too."

~Time skip brought to you by Raina~  
And her marvelous sass

"Soooo, what's this yee thing? Is it like ye or yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? I just don't know," remarkeded Steve, "and why is John Cena everywhere, and the random block of blue in the Google search for red and-"

Clint couldn't even stand it. He made them meme addicts. "Shhhh. Hush my young child. I know, it's a lot. You will learn in time." 

Raina- chat fic slightly cause I love you fam


	4. Webkinz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas is a lit place.

It's was the webkinz championship. Bucky and Steve were ecstatic at the fact they they were in th finale. They had worked so hard to get here, and this was sure to be the highlight of their lives [ not being superheroes or anything.] They got wasted, their collective victory celebrated with lots of patron. This proved to be a fatal mistake. The Vegas strip is a dangerous place for closeted men. Very dangerous. The amount of alcohol in their systems prompted a visit to the chapel, the next fatal mistake. Marriage is going to be rocky road for our boy in red white and blue and the ex-machina ex-murderer who just happens to speak russian.


End file.
